customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Richenza Maly (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Richenza Eligia Maly is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Leon Wu. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Biography Pre-Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Richenza has purple eyes and long, blonde hair that is based on the Hime cut. In Soul Calibur III, her hair is tied with a dark red ribbon. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Richenza's main weapon is Chained Kozuka. Two short swords, each with a short blade and long hilt, connected with thread. It was originally conceived by a street performer as a prop for use in acrobatics. It definitely lacks the sturdiness of a real weapon. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Richenza wields a dark red version of Chained Sickles. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Richenza's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur V. Fighting Style Richenza uses a nunchaku with Jeet Kune Do movement because she fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Richenza throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Richenza punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Richenza is very feminine and wears a white headdress to one of her outfits. TV Series / Soul Calibur III / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Costume 1 (Off the Shoulder Dress) Richenza wears a dark red off the shoulder dress that reaches her ankles and has a slit on the right side and dark red stilettos. Costume 2 (Witch) Richenza wears an dark red off the shoulder jacket with a long tail at the back and straps connected with a collar, dark red panties, and dark red stilettos. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Off the Shoulder Dress) Name: Richenza Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Head: Maid's Hair Gear (01,14) Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (08,17 and 02,24) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (02,24) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (36,27) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (02,24) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 08,17 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,27 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 2 (Witch) Name: Richenza Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Head: Maid's Hair Gear (01,14) Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (08,17 and 02,24) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (02,24) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (36,27) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (02,24) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 08,17 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,27 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You imbecile!'' *''Slowpoke!'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Soul Calibur III Richenza's Weapon Pose (Costume 1).jpg 20150919_091437.jpg|Richenza's 1P costume 20150919_091513.jpg|Richenza's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150919_091527.jpg|Richenza's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150919_091537.jpg|Richenza's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150919_091542.jpg|Richenza's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) vlcsnap-2015-12-04-22h50m42s172.png|Richenza (in 1P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka. vlcsnap-2015-12-04-22h50m56s47.png|Richenza (in 1P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka before the battle. vlcsnap-2015-12-04-22h51m16s5.png vlcsnap-2015-12-04-22h51m20s94.png vlcsnap-2015-12-04-22h51m51s115.png vlcsnap-2015-12-04-22h52m17s230.png vlcsnap-2015-12-04-22h52m40s105.png|Richenza (in 1P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka after the battle. Richenza's Weapon Pose (Costume 2) (SC3).jpg 20150918_111745.jpg|Richenza's 2P costume 20150918_111753.jpg|Richenza's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150918_111757.jpg|Richenza's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150918_111801.jpg|Richenza's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150918_111809.jpg|Richenza's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) vlcsnap-2015-12-04-22h54m57s219.png|Richenza (in 2P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka. vlcsnap-2015-12-04-22h55m07s19.png|Richenza (in 2P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka before the battle. vlcsnap-2015-12-04-22h55m15s134.png vlcsnap-2015-12-04-22h55m21s188.png vlcsnap-2015-12-04-22h55m26s255.png vlcsnap-2015-12-04-22h55m43s80.png vlcsnap-2015-12-04-22h55m51s236.png|Richenza (in 2P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka after the battle. Soul Calibur V Richenza's Character Pose (Costume 2).jpg Richenza's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg Category:Soul Calibur Characters Category:Characters who have a tiny voice